Dynasty Warriors 8
Dynasty Warriors 8 (真・三國無双7, Shin Sangoku Musou 7) is the eighth main installment of the Dynasty Warriors series. It is based on the seventh title's system and visuals. According to the producer, this game's motif is to be "the ultimate one-man army" in a way which has never before been seen in the series. Jun Miyauchi, the director, says that the team used a new game engine for this title which utilizes deferred lighting and required all of the character models to be remade from scratch. He believes the multiple lighting system adds a realistic touch which is fitting for the game's genre and closer-to-history story. Both developers have stated that if this game's presentation has reached their personal standards of perfection, it will be used for future titles. First print incentives include Sangokushi 12 costumes for Zhao Yun and Sun Shangxiang. The game's pre-order bonuses are smartphone pouches designed after characters from the Three Kingdoms and Jin. The Treasure Box edition of the game includes an original soundtrack, a 3D crystal file, and an illustration book. GAMECITY shoppers can obtain an original miniature notepad with their purchase. The disc version of the game includes an install data option that requires 11GB worth of space. The downloadable version from PSN temporarily needs 38GB for the initial download but only 19GB to permanently store. Westerners have the option of purchasing a PlayStation 3 or Xbox 360 port; either version has English and Japanese voice options. Gameplay *The producer remarked that the programming for enemy and ally AI in this title is designed to punish players who fail to pay attention to their allies. At 2013 E3, he also stated that the AI has been revised again for difficulty in the oversea ports to appeal to North American audiences. The morale bar returns. *''Dynasty Warriors 7's dual weapon system remains with various tweaks. *Character growth returns to a leveling system reminiscent to the ''Warriors Orochi series. Characters level up and can learn skills with experience, and experience can be stored and used for untouched characters. *Characters have three Musous: , R1 + , and + (aerial). They are also given three Musou bars in stock after gaining enough levels. *When calling a horse with L2, holding it down allows players to call and mount their current horse automatically. Each story stage offers a different type of horse that can be called upon. However, some characters may summon special steeds (such as Red Hare) at certain points in the game. If a specific mount is equipped in other modes, their stats will be transferred to the player's own steed in Story Mode. *A new type of difficulty setting allows players to perform various combos with a single button. *Clothing will now become dirtied and stained from participating in battle. *Downloadable content includes costumes, weapons, weapon skins, and new areas for Ambition Mode; DLC from Dynasty Warriors 7 and its Xtreme Legends expansion will not be compatible. Modes Story Mode Same general presentation as Dynasty Warriors 7 with Dynasty Warriors 4 features. Free Mode Returns from previous titles. Ambition Mode Players are tasked with raising the Tongquetai Palace, a safe haven for peasants. The overall goal is to increase the tower's popularity so that even the emperor will visit. To fund the tower's construction and status, players need to fight in various battles; defeating enemy officers allows them to be recruited as a partner. Players start out with the weapon shop as their sole base facility. More can be added or expanded upon as the town gradually becomes populated with people. These include a food market, a trade shop, a menagerie, etc. Battles are divided into three categories: Skirmishes, Raids and Large-scale Battles. *Skirmishes grant materials. *Raids help increase fame. *Large-scale Battles tend to reward players with new recruitable partners. Characters Over 70 playable characters will be in this title. Newcomers are labeled with an asterisk next to their name. Trophies Related Media Consumers in Japan can attend various store front meetings to play the game's trial version in mid January until the game's release date. Attendees can listen to producer commentary and obtain two clear files. This game has various collaborations in Japan aside from the ones listed on the downloadable content page. One of the largest ones aside from the pre-order costumes and Lawson ones is the two month campaigns with ekupo. Ekupo outlets plan to have character menus, characters cards, and other merchandise and savings for purchasers. Karaoke no Tetsujin allows consumers to rent Three Kingdoms themed rooms which vary on their location. Each room provides a special character menu and coasters for buyers. Famitsu conducted two online character surveys for this title. The first concerned characters who appeared in this game. Fans could input three characters each for the following questions: #Who do you want as a brother/sister? #Who do you want to befriend? #Which character would you prefer as your boss? #Who would be your boyfriend? #Who would be your girlfriend? The second survey asked fans to name three figures they would like to appear as playable characters. Each question provided the choice for written opinions from fans. Both polls ended on White Day (March 14th). Random participants won clear files or a calendar for their entry. PlayStation 3 custom themes were made based on the results of the first poll. Chen Gong was the most wanted playable character. Character visuals from this game will be appearing in the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/sangokushi/12pkwin/ Power Up Kit version of Sangokushi 12]. These alternate character portraits are available on its limited edition bonus edit character CD. A voice actor event using this game's visuals and characters took place in Tokyo on March 3, 2013. The event's title is Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring. An event specific CD can be purchased by attendees. Four character song CDs will be released on March 27, 2013. They are dedicated to Wei, Wu, Shu, and Jin. Similar to the ''Samurai Warriors'' pillow case covers, pillow case covers for Wang Yuanji, Lu Xun, and Cao Pi will be available. The character databook is scheduled for a March release. The two guidebooks have information about the game's weapons and character profiles. iPhone cases featuring one character from each of the four main factions will be released by Dezaegg on April 26, 2013. Resort Hotel Tateshima will be hosting a special event where fans can buy Dynasty Warriors merchandise and meet the voice actors of the series. There will also be a drinking party and an art exhibit with over 250 different artworks. As a bonus, the first hundred visitors will be given body pillows of the three aforementioned characters. Though the event is limited during this weekend, the hotel's collaboration with the series will last until July 14th. Image Songs *''Arashi ga Oka'' :Performed by HOTEI *Used in promotional videos, commercials, and the game's historical ending credits. Hotei commented that the song's inspiration was to capture the romanticism of courageous men fighting in war. He and Suzuki believe the song is a moving piece and fitting for the game's staff roll. Consumers who purchase the re-cut single version of the song can obtain a downloadable serial for an original Hotei inspired Lu Bu costume and weapon. The design includes his trademark guitar pattern. Lu Bu was chosen because Suzuki and the crew thought he would be a fitting character to model for Japan's "strongest guitarist". *''Shenglu ~CIRCUIT~'' :Performed by Yo Hitoto *Used in the game's what-if ending credits. Gallery External Links *Official North American site *Official European site *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter page, Twitter icons, Twitter wallpapers, Official Facebook page, Official Youtube playlist *Official Taiwanese site *E3 trailer __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games